Character introductions
by DoahShadow
Summary: What would be feature in this "story" would be a series of introductions that would introduce seven characters that would be a major part of the pokemon story I am going to write when I'm done introducing everybody. Hope you enjoy!
1. Burning Shadows

**Burning Shadows**

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any other references that might be use down the line. I only own my OCs and Burning Shadows! Thank you for bearing with me and enjoy!

You might all be wondering why I chose to name this introduction Burning Shadows and the answer is extremely simple. Each of the characters that will be introduced in the later chapters are all members of Burning Shadows (BS for short). BS is a battle club composed of elite trainers who joined together to battle one another in a good show of sportsmanship even though most of members of BS can stand one another. It is speculated by the members of the group that their skills exceeds those of the elite four of each region and their champions but that is merely speculation due to the fact that none of the members of BS competed in the pokemon league but one member did battle Lance.

The purpose of these series of character introduction is to help the people who might read the story that would be written later on understand the characters due to the fact that in the story that I'm going to write, each of the characters are already establish in the pokemon universe and their career/past. Each introduction would be written like a short story and would take place on different days. It should get you to understand what a normal/not so normal day would be like to them.

Let's see, two trainers founded BS when they came across one another in the Johto region. They enjoy battling one another and instantly became friends/rivals. They formed the club as a reason to meet up once a month and have an epic battle. Down the line, they allow people to join only if they could beat them in a pokemon battle. And due to the caliber of trainers the founders were, only five more members were added to the group making BS consist of seven trainers who were a cut above the rest.

BS and its members would be a major part of the three to five stories I might write down the line so keep an eye out for them if you find yourself hooked on them. More characters would end up joining BS down the line so keep an eye out for these potential members. I would really appreciate reviews and I don't mind if you wish to critique my stories and characters. After all, we must all help one another improve each other's work. My stories will all be rated t for teens unless I'm told by one of my readers or anybody for that matter to change it to M for mature so I won't find myself in a pool of boiling water.

Thank you for your time and keep an eye out for updates and the premier of my first pokemon fan fic!


	2. Mastermind

**Mastermind**

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any other references that might be use down the line. I only own my OCs and Burning Shadows! Thank you for bearing with me and enjoy!

Michael Kreed looked through the stack of documents that where on his desk. Each one, where countless reports that didn't tell him anything new about his company. His company, Orion, was losing money due to setbacks that is occurring with their latest project. The Matter Energy Converter or M.E.C for short was an idea he personally came up with to help the environment. Its purpose was easy enough, it's meant to absorb any type of substance and convert it into energy that could be harness by M.E.C's partner, "the container", as it was promptly name due to it boxy appearance. The amount of energy that could be harness according to one of the scientist that is working on the project, would be enough to power a small city for three days, and that would only be with a small amount of trash. This would truly be an invention that would forever help his company image.

Kreed's company picked up a nasty reputation that has him picture by many people in the world as the devil himself. The reason, most of the products produce by his company is targeted to help people reduce their dependency on Pokemon. Some crazy pokemon support group took it upon themselves to spread nasty rumors about him and the products that his company produces. No one bother to learn the truth about him, which really irritated him. He happens to be an excellent pokemon trainer, heck, people who still remember him when he was an active trainer five years back thought he was going to be the next champion. Michael was really something back then but fate is a cruel mistress. His father became ill and he was thrown into this corporate lifestyle. Sure, the pay is extremely nice due to him being the ceo, but nothing could beat the thrill of a pokemon battle. Standing up, Kreed pushes a button on the phone, shortly after his secretary answers.

"What can I do for you Mr. Kreed?" asked his young secretary.

"I want you to reschedule all of my appointments if you can Deborah," replies Michael as he lets a smile comes across his face briefly.

"That could be done easily enough but what about the budget meeting for the M.E.C project?"

"I forgot about that… What time is it again?"

"It's schedule for three sir," Deborah answers.

Looking at his watch, he sees that he has two hours to spare before the dreaded meeting.

"That's fine, I would attend the budget meeting at three. Thank you," says Kreed before he cuts the connection and heads out the door.

The sun is shining brightly in Cerulean city as Kreed finds himself heading to the park that his company built a year ago for the inhabitants of the city and their pokemon. Brushing a few strands of his dirty blonde hair from his face, he scans the small park for an empty bench. Finding one next to the pond, Michael's heads towards it and sits down letting a cool breeze calm his nerves. Working in the office for countless hours takes a toll on him and he found out quite by accident that by spending time in the park calms his nerves considerably. It's probably because it reminds him of the time when he beat up a kid when he was around eleven who was abusing a Snorunt. After that incident, snorunt became his loyal companion and they were inseparable.

"Look at what I found boys, it's the devil himself," shouted a voice that was completely unfamiliar to him but at the same time it didn't surprised him.

Kreed stands up and turns around to see three pokemon fanatics walking towards him. They look to be no older that twenty and extremely bold at that.

"What should we due to him boss?" asks the one on the left.

"What do you think, we're going to beat him down by using our pokemon," replies the one in the middle.

"What, you three can't beat me up yourselves? Sending a pokemon to do your dirty work, what a bunch of weaklings," Kreed says as he stretches.

"We may be weak but we are not stupid. Everyone knows you have a second-degree black belt. In a straight up fight, you would mop the floor with us. And because you have no pokemon, you can't do nothing to stop us," the one on the right spat out.

"And who said I don't have a pokemon?" asked Kreed with a smirk slowly forming on his face.

"You don't have any pokeballs on you and besides, you're campaigning against pokemon!" yelled the one in the middle.

"Fine, don't believe me."

The three fanatics look at one another before they release their pokemon. After the bright flash of white light, standing before the fanatics were a Muk, Graveler, and finally a Slowbro.

"That's it? Man, I really wanted a challenge," stated Michael as he looks down at his watch. "I was saying this for the latest press meeting but now's a good time as any. You this ordinary look watch," started Kreed as he shows it to the three punks. "It's the latest device that my company came up with. It connects to one of the many satellites that orbit the planet wirelessly. And thanks to that, I could be anywhere on the planet and summon any of my pokemon as long as their in a PC with a touch of button."

And with that said, Kreed pushes a button on his watch and it shoots out a red beam that slowly forms the silhouette of a pokemon. When it finished, a Glalie stood before him and the fanatic's pokemons.

"The cool thing about this watch is that it doesn't limit the number of pokemon I can release but I don't need to release anymore pokemon because my partner is more than enough for a bunch of thugs like you," Kreed said as he glares at the three would be attackers.

"You don't scare us! It's three against one! You are going down devil!"

And with that being said, all three of the fanatic's pokemons charge forward. Glalie floats in the air as it stares down the pokemons as it awaited a command. Kreed smiles as he said one word "attack".

Glalie began to spin around slowly becoming a spinning blurry white and black blur. He then proceeded to launch himself toward the incoming attackers. Out of the three attackers, the first one to be hit was the Muk, which was launch back towards its owner knocking them both out. The Graveler threw rocks at the spinning blur only to see them bounce off the spinning ball and the same thing happen when Slowbro used his water gun. Glalie stopped spinning and stared at the two pokemon before he used ice beam, which froze both of them in the first try. Kreed walked up to his Glalie and told it to use blizzard. Glalie happily complies freezing the three fanatics and Muk.

"That ought of cool them down a bit," Kreed says as he uses his watch to return his trusted companion back to the PC storage device before he heads back to his company.

Author's notes: The reason why I chose to name the first chapter of my Burning Shadows character introduction short "Mastermind" is because that is what Michael Kreed sees himself as. He's the brains behind BS and a master tactician as shown by the interesting method of attack shown by Glalie. Kreed also happens to be one of the two founding members of BS. The other one would be introduce later on. Please review!

Michael Kreed

Age: 27

Height: 5'10

Hair color: Dirty blonde

Eye color: Hazel

Birthplace: Cerulean city

Personality: Kreed is an extremely educated individual who happens to be extremely proud of it. He is always collected and rarely shows any anger and due to his upbrining it is hard for people to get a good read on him. Due to the many years spent in the corporate world, he appears to be stress out but doesn't allow anyone to know this because he sees it as a sign of weakness. Another thing that the corporate world has done to him is make him appear very intimidating. Kreed hates people who are arrogant and brash.

Accomplishments: Six Kanto badges, Five Johto badges, and three Hoenn badges, a second-degree black belt and ceo of a multi-million dollar corporation.

Appearance: Ever since he began to work for Orion, Kreed only wears suits and the awesome watch that allows him to summon pokemon at the touch of a button (btw every member has a watch like Kreed except it's a little bulkier and not as stylish as) and a 14k gold necklace with the golden letters of BS attach to the chain (every member of Burning Shadows has the same necklace).

Pokemon that he owns: a male Glalie that Kreed nickname Edge, a male Kingler, a female Blissey, a female Kingdra, a male Slaking, a male Dragonite, a male Xatu, a male Skarmory, a female Ninetales, Magneton, and finally a male Victreebel.


	3. A Hurricane?

**A Hurricane?**

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any other references that might be use down the line. I only own my OCs and Burning Shadows! Thank you for bearing with me and enjoy!

A lone trainer finds himself walking through a small forest in the Hoenn region for the second time today. Even though this trainer has walked all of Hoenn three times in his lifetime, he can't help but love the wilderness that only Hoenn could provide him. Sure, he traveled Kanto, Johto and even Sinnoh, but nothing beats your home region. The trainer walking down the forested area is known as Terry Storm, the "Raging Hurricane". How he was labeled as the "Raging Hurricane" beats him but it might have something to due with the reputation he earned for himself. Storm has competed in twelve tournaments and has won each one using only three pokemon and each of his matches only lasted about three minutes. Some might use that fact to brag to others but not Terry. He only competed in small tournaments where one would run into rookies, no one worthy of his time. The only reason he enter those tournaments was for the money.

Money, that was the driving force behind Terry Storm. Every time he went somewhere, he was always low on cash. It seems to run away from him but he can't help but chase after it. After all, one can't last long in this world without it but that's not the reason why he wants it. He needs the money so he could help pay for his mother's medical bills. Yea, that's right, Terry's mom is deathly ill by some unknown disease that is slowly killing her. Every time he sees her at the hospitable, his heart breaks. She was the only person in his life that cared for him since his father bailed out when he was kid leaving him and his mom all alone to fend for themselves....

But things are slowly changing for the better since he became a member of Burning Shadows a few years ago. He beat the current leader to earn the right but he can't help but feel that the leader went easy on him so he could get the aide that he needed so that Storm's mom could get the best medical help possible. The reason for that was when Storm challenged him for his leadership spot; Terry received the biggest ass kicking possible. It was humiliating but it taught Storm a lesson. To truly become stronger, you have to help others help themselves. That's what the leader told him and it took him awhile to figure it out because it made no sense at the time. Heck, half of the things the so call leader of BS said made any sense.

Looking down at the necklace that was given to him by Michael Kreed, he can't help but smile. When he was around the members of BS, he felt truly at peace. Each of them were trainers that gave him a run for his money each time he faced them. And if it weren't for Kreed, his mother would've died years ago. Letting out a yawn, Storm looks down at the bulky watch that Kreed gave him two weeks ago checks out the time. In an hours time, the sun would set and Terry doesn't feel like camping out again as he quickens his pace. He shortly finds himself in front of the Pokemon Center that was conveniently built there for trainers who like to travel Hoenn's back roads.

Upon entering, he approaches the nurse that manages the center and asks if they have any spare rooms. After checking things out, she returns with a key and tells him where to go. Storm thanks her and heads to his room where he lays down on his bed and quickly falls asleep.

Waking up due to the watch's built-in alarm, Terry stretches before he heads out the room to find the bathroom so he could brush his teeth. After brushing his teeth and washing up a bit, he heads downstairs so he could get some breakfast. To his disappointment, he finds the small cafeteria fill with the other guest that stayed in the center for the night. He looks around and manages to find an empty seat near the back. Storm fumbles through his bag and finds a power bar and begins to munch on that while he listens to the many conversations that are partaking around him.

"Did you hear, Lance is visiting the Hoenn league! It is the coolest thing going on right now," says a teen around fifth-teen to a group of his friends.

Terry zones out of that conversation and zones into another one.

"That's what I heard anyway, a new group has been appearing all over the place but are not doing anything that is drawing attention to them. The only thing that makes it newsworthy is that groups like Team Rocket tries to stay away from them," a man in his forty is saying to a group of teens that were interested in what he had to say.

Storm is finding himself quite bored and begins to stand up so he could head out when he hears his name.

"Hey, isn't that Terry Storm? What's a big shot like him doing in a place like this?" a young kid whispered to a group of his friends.

"No way?! He's like super cool! Hey Terry! Can you sign an autograph for me!" yells a young girl around the age of ten.

Shortly after that, Storm finds himself surrounded by a group of kids who happen to be fans of his. He smiles as politely as he can as he signs a couple of photograph before someone steps up to his face.

"So you're Terry Storm, you don't look to tough?" spat the young adult who got in Terry's face.

"You better watch out or Terry would beat you like Krabby Patty!" yelled one of the young girls that admire Terry.

"A punk like him can't beat me! I got six badges and all he has to show is that he beat a bunch of nobodies in small tournaments," spat the young man, glaring down at the small girl.

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is kid," Terry said as he stared daggers at the young man.

"Ok then, let's take it outside."

Terry and the young man find themselves standing across from one another staring each other down as a group of spectators gather around them to watch the fight.

"So, what are the rules Terry?" asked the young man as he smirks at Storm.

"Quite simple, you use all of your pokemon at once and I only use one," Terry politely replies as his gaze remains locked on to his challenger.

"You got to be kidding me?" the young man snarls as he clenches his fist in rage.

"I don't kid around…kid," replies Terry in a smooth tone.

"You asked for it!" the young man yells as he releases his pokemons.

The young man releases the four pokemons that he has in his possession. Standing before Terry were a Mightyena, Dustox, Breloom, and a Seviper. Each of them stared at him, waiting for him to release his pokemon.

"That's it? Six badges and only four pokemon? You must be pretty good or very lucky, either way you are going to lose. Blaze, I choose you!" Terry said as he pulls out a poke ball and releases his strongest pokemon from within.

A Blaziken stands before Terry and his opponent's pokemon as they stare one another down. It eyes each of them carefully before he looks back at Terry.

"Have fun," is the only thing Terry says as his eyes lock onto his Blaziken's.

Blaze roars as flames erupt from his arms as he challenges his opponents. Each of them meets his roar with a cry of their own as they charge at him. The fight that follows is simply amazing. Terry's Blaziken is nothing but a blur as it zooms by his opponents delivering mega kicks and flamethrowers to each of them. In a minute's time, each of the young man's pokemon falls down to the unrelenting assault. Terry recalls his pokemon and walks away leaving the crowd to stare in awe and a particular young man in shock as he continues on his way towards Fortree City.

Author's notes: Well there goes Terry Storm! The Raging Hurricane! How did you all like Terry! He is number two, which means that five more characters are left to go before I begin writing my first real pokemon story. I might as well clarify something; you see a policy of BS is that they must help one another if they need help. That's why Terry is grateful that he is member of BS because Michael Kreed paid for his mom's medical bills. The thing is that now Terry needs to pay back the cash that he now owes Kreed. Any who, the next character to be introduce is the Black widow. Stay tune for the next installment of Character's Introduction! Please let me know if you like the characters by reviewing!

Terry Storm

Age: 23

Height: 5'7

Hair color: Brown

Eye color: Brown

Birthplace: Fortree City

Personality: Storm is a nice guy who strongly despises men who run away from their problems instead of facing them. The person to blame for that? Why the dad that abandoned him and his mom of course! Let's see, he is a great listener and his super sharp hearing only helps him with that. He gets extremely shy around women (to Storm, a women is between the age of sixteen to 109) except for his mom of course. Other than that, Storm is a average person who doesn't stand out too much unless he's in a battle where he becomes a different person.

Accomplishments: Winner of twelve tournaments and he has all eight of Hoenn's badges

Appearance: He is of average build and is easy on the eyes. He wears a black baseball cap with a red star design on the front. He wears blue jeans and a simple with t-shirt with a black jacket. Like every member of BS, he has the trademark necklace.

Pokemon that he owns: a male Blaziken named Blaze, a female Ludicolo, a male Shiftry, a male Swellow, a female Gardevoir, a male Slaking, a male Exploud, a female Hariyama, a male Aggron, a male Medicham, a male Manectric, a female Kecleon and a female Dusclops.


	4. The Black Spider

**The Black Spider**

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any other references that might be use down the line. I only own my OCs and Burning Shadows! Thank you for bearing with me and enjoy!

"Get your ass in gear Volf!" yelled a woman as she sprinted down a hallway.

"You're not the one holding the package Widow!" spat the man back.

The woman darted to right and enters a room with the man Volf following. They each breathe heavily as they try to catch their breath. Volf drops the package and rubs his shoulder to relive some of the pain that he was feeling. For him being a big guy standing at 6'1, he was finding himself having trouble with the package that he and the Black Widow were told to steal. Not only was it heavy, the security in the building it was kept in was tight.

"Do you think any of this is strange? Think about it, we were told to steal whatever is inside that steel container and all we have to show for it is an army of armed security guards looking around for us," questions Volf as he stares at him female comrade.

"We are not getting paid to think and besides, we wouldn't have this problem if you didn't set off the alarm," replies the Black Widow as she rearranges her mask.

"I always wonder why you wore a mask? Is your face scarred or do you hate people seeing who is behind the mask?" asked Volf as she stares at the smaller woman.

"I prefer to keep my identity a secret, it insures that I live longer. And if someone finds out who I am, then I'm going to kill them," the Black Widows answers as she opens the door slightly to check out the area.

"Is the coast clear yet?" asked Volf as he bends over to pick up the package.

"Not yet, there are about three guards coming this way. If we keep quiet, we should go unnoticed," replies the Black Widow.

"I always wanted to know why a top rate pokemon hunter like yourself take up this kind of work from time to time?" asked Volf as he eyes the beautiful mask woman from the corner of his eyes.

"The pay is good and I need the exercise. Now, if you ask me one more question, I'm going to kill you," the Black Widow threatens.

"Whatever… Let's get out of here," Volf said as he picks up their steel incased package.

The Black Widow nods as she opens the door and walks out to investigate the hallway. Volf stands still as he waits for the signal. After a few seconds, three quick knocks alerted him that the coast was clear. He heads out and spots the Black Widow leaning against the wall. Upon spotting Volf, the Black Widow begins to walk down the hallway. Volf quickly follows. As they continue to head towards the exit, the Black Widow begins to feels uneasy. She stops as she looks at the two paths they could take. The one to the left leads to the exit while the one to the right leads to an underground port. Volf quickly notices that the Widow stopped.

"What's wrong?" he quickly asked.

"Something's not right," she quietly replies as she looks around.

"Could you please elaborate missy?" Volf sarcastically asked.

"The security…" the Black Widow began but stopped as she continues to think.

"What about the security?" asked Volf as he tried to contain the anger that was slowly rising.

"They completely disappeared," replies the Black Widow.

"So there're not here, so what?"

"It's a trap… They have a trap set up for us at the exit," the Black Widow says as she stares at Volf.

"Is that so… Guess the only thing we could do now is get ready for a fight," said Volf as he cracks his neck.

Just as the Widow said, there was a group of armed security guards waiting for the intruders at the exit. There're about ten of them and they all have stun guns and batons. Each of them stared down the hallway waiting for any signs that the intruders were coming. There patience was rewarded when they heard footsteps coming towards them. They aimed their stun guns and shot. Silence was the only thing that rewarded them. The guards look at one another with questioning looks but there attention was drawn to something rolling towards them. It was a small black ball. As it got closer, their eyes widen in realization. The black ball exploded and filled the hallway with smoke. Screams of pain and sounds of fighting filled the hallway. Heavy breathing could be heard as the smoke began to filter out due to the ventilation shafts. The Black Widow and Volf stood among the defeated guards.

"They were a lot tougher than they looked," said the Black Widow as she stood in front of Volf looking down at the guards.

"You got that right Raven," Volf said as he positions himself behind the Black Widow.

The Black Widow eyes widen in fear as she heard Volf speak her name. Forming a fist with her left hand, she quickly spins around and delivers the punch. Instead of hitting Volf's face, her fist connects with the steel container. She clenches her teeth in pain but the relief is short lived as Volf uses the steel container to slap her. Raven falls to the floor and looks up at him in rage. Before she could make a move, Volf kicks her in the gut sending her to the wall. He then proceeds to dislocate her left arm causing her to scream in pain. She sits up and glares up at Volf.

"When Walter finds out about this, you're done for!" screamed Raven as she continue to glare at Volf.

"Hahaha! I don't work Walter anymore love. Besides, I killed him two days ago," Volf said as he continues to chuckle.

"Then who gave you the orders for this mission?" asked Raven as she slowly regains control of her breathing.

"They go by the name of Iris," Volf replies as he draws his knife and stabs Raven.

Raven clenches her teeth to stop herself from screaming out in pain as he lets her mind digest the information. Volf stares down at her but slowly turns around.

"I would love to see the woman behind the mask but I'm short on time as it is. Don't worry babe, I'll see you in hell when I die a long time from now," Volf said as he runs towards the exit.

Raven puts her right hand in her pocket and pulls out a poke ball. She throws it and releases a Sneasel, upon seeing his master's condition, the Sneasel freaks out.

"Calm down Slade, I'll be find. Be a dear and release Honchkrow," Raven whispers as she puts pressure on her wound with her right hand.

Slade nods his head and reaches into her other pocket and carefully removes the poke ball that contains Honchkrow. He releases Honchkrow and looks back at his master.

"Take me… to… Shaman…" Raven gets out before she passes out.

Slade and Honchkrow freak out at their master's current predicament but Slade pulls himself together as realizes whom his master wants to be taken to. He tells Honchkrow where to go and helps put Raven onto its back. In a matter of seconds, they are off to the air in the direction of a temple. A temple where the master of death and spirits resides in, the one man that Raven truly trusts, Burning Shadows personal shaman.

Author's note: And there you have it, the third character has been revealed. The Black Widow also known as Raven Hearts. She is one tough chick but finds herself in quite the conundrum. But who is the Shaman, you got it! It's the fourth member of Burning Shadows! Yea! : ) Stay tune for the next installment of Character Introduction! Peace out!

Raven Hearts

Age: 22

Height: 5'4

Eye color: Black

Hair color: Black

Birthplace: Snowpoint City

Personality: Raven is a very tough person to figure out and it might be due to the amnesia she is still suffering from. She spent her entire life trying to regain her memory and when one tries to learn about her past she becomes very standoffish. She is also very careful and has a hard time trusting people. Due to the various training she's been through, she has become an excellent judge of character and a human lie detector. Raven is also arrogant at times but as soon as it appears, she quickly locks it away. She is also obsessed with spiders and spider related things (funny thing is that she has yet to obtain a spider pokemon).

Accomplishments: A former Team Rocket Elite, an extremely talented and wanted pokemon hunter, and a highly demanded thief.

Appearance: She has shoulder length long hair, has a spider web tattoo on the left side of her neck and a black widow tattoo on her lower spine. Tends to only wear black jeans and black shirts. Doesn't wear a bra and yes she does wear underwear. Has worn down black combat boots and the watch and necklace that every member of BS wears. The mask that she wears during missions looks like a jackal and has a spider symbol carve on the forehead.

Pokemon that she owns: Slade the male Sneasel, a female Honchkrow, a male Sharpedo, a female Cacturne, a male Tyranitar, and a female Spiritomb, a male Skuntank, a male Absol, a female Crawduant, a female Sableye, a male Shiftry, a male Mightyena, and a male Houndoom.


	5. The Shaman

**The Shaman**

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any other references that might be use down the line. I only own my OCs and Burning Shadows! Thank you for bearing with me and enjoy!

Lightning streaked across the night's sky lighting up the forest near Lilycove city. The roar of thunder shortly followed after and it continue like that for a couple of seconds until rain silently fell from the heavens. Raindrops landed constantly on a Shinto style temple found on top of a hill. Dark laughter interrupted the steady fall of rain and the mad cackle of what could be described as a witch joined the laughter of darkness. This temple belonged to the Netherlands clan, a clan of powerful shamans who protected the living for generations until the spirits they swore to defeat subdued them all. That is, all but one of the Netherlands.

He was the current head of the Netherlands and he is considered to be the strongest. Years ago, he wasn't even in consideration due to his extremely dark nature that he used to indulge himself in all of the pleasures that could be found for the flesh but things changed when he became the only surviving member. His dark nature came to an end when he became a member of Burning Shadows but that's another story on its own. His name is Yoh Netherlands and he is now sitting in the center of a pentagram surrounded by the ancestral spirits who protected the Netherlands clan for generations.

The first spirit was that of a woman who strongly resembles a witch even to the fine details. Her name was Misery. Standing to Misery's left was Betrayal, a male spirit who always wore a big grin on his face while running his figure through his spiky hair until he hits his ponytail, and then he will begin to play with the dolls he carries. Sitting next to Betrayal was the last female spirit. She always wore a kimono and was typically quiet but she had her moments of icy words that can turn a roaring furnace into a freezer. Her name was Fear. Floating next to Fear was a massive spirit who glared at Yoh with his only eye. His other eye was destroyed centuries ago when he battled a powerful enemy. His name was Death. The final spirit who rested at the last point of the pentagram was the strongest of them all. He was a short and pudgy man who always found humor in the dimmest of situations. His hair was spiky but brushed back. His name was Genesis, the first member of the Netherlands clan to rule the shaman clans generations ago.

"The boundary that rests between the living and the dead is being disrupted by a powerful force," spoke Death with his dark and booming voice.

"There are far to many incidents involving the living, if this keeps up, we will have a full scale invasion on our ghastly hands," spat Misery with a minor cackle in the end.

"And you are all saying that this flower is involve," stated Yoh as he inspects the red Iris flower that was placed in the center of the pentagram.

"Yes, this flower is generating some type of energy that defies all logic," Fear said as she brush aside a strand of her hair.

"But what makes this flower even more interesting is the fact that it fell from the sky and landed on you master Yoh," said Betrayal as he used one of his dolls to speak on his behalf.

"But what does this flower really have to do with what is going on in the world of the living and the dead?" questions Netherlands as he stares at the bright red flower.

"Even we, the ancestral spirits are at a lost for words, even the dead has no answers for us. Even the ones who love to talk," Genesis spoke watching the scene with a bored expression.

Yoh continues to stare at the flower as the spirits began to talk amongst themselves. To him, it was an ordinary flower but for some reason it was more than that. This flower had the spirits spooked and that was never a good sign. This stupid glowing flower was nothing but a nuisance…_When did the flower begin to glow?_

"Genesis, the flower is glowing," Yoh said as he reached for the Iris.

All the spirits stopped talking and turned their gaze to the flower. Each of them was baffle and disturbed by the energy that was being emitted by the flower. It was energy not of this world. As soon as Yoh touched the flower, the rain outside began to pour more intensely and it began to envelop his fingers with a red aura. And just as quickly, it stopped. The flower was done emitting the supernatural energy and the rain stopped. An unnatural silence fills the area and no one makes a sound. Each of the spirits move closer to Yoh, their eyes not moving from the flower. When they are inches away from him, a loud cry from a very large crow startles them all. It continues to cry frantically. Netherlands uses his shamanic powers to feel the presence that disturbed them at this crucial time. It belongs to a Honchkrow, a very familiar one. He continues to probe the area and finds another presence. This one belonged to a human and their aura was faint. As he focuses, he learns the identity of the human. It was Raven Hearts.

Yoh darts out of the pentagram and pushes open the door of the room. He runs past the Honchkrow and kneels over Raven's body. Netherlands raises her head slowly and looks down at her. Feeling familiar warmth, Raven opens her eyes and is relieve at the fact that she finally reached Yoh.

"So, are you just going to hold me all day or are you going to help me?" asked Raven as she smiles softly as her vision blurs slightly.

"You know I am, just hold on," Yoh answers as he cracks smile on his worry face.

"Just don't do anything funny," she replies before closing her eyes.

"Raven? Raven! Ravennn!"

Author's notes: So, it took me forever to finally finish… Man, that sucks. For those who are reading my story, I hoped you liked the chapter. So, we now known who the Shaman is and apparently there's something going on between him and Raven. Unlike the other members of Burning Shadows (btw I'm not using BS to shorten Burning Shadows anymore), Netherlands is the only one who has abilities and powers due to his bloodline. Now, the next character is known as "the Ranger".

Yoh Netherlands

Age: 24

Height: 5'9

Eye color: Dark brown

Hair color: Dark brown

Birthplace: Lilycove City

Personality: Due to his childhood, he became very dark and trouble. One reason was that he was drunk with power as everyone saw him as the strongest Netherlands to ever be born. After he did a couple of questionable things, he was tossed aside as a black sheep and that cause him to follow a dark road. Which led him to indulge himself in any pleasure he could find. That led him to obtaining two apprentices who he only used as "sex slaves". But after one encounter with an extremely powerful Alakazam, he began to change his ways. He treated his "slaves" as real apprentices and taught them how to use their abilities. Not only did he help his two apprentices become stronger, he became stronger as well. He even was strong enough to capture the Alakazam who helped him change. As time continues to pass, he became more responsible, kinder, and respectable and grew wiser.

Accomplishments: He became the head of his clan and has become one of the strongest shamans in history.

Appearance: His hair is kept short and unkempt. He prefers to wear robes and the color remains in the gray scale range. He also loves to wear face paint in the form of a skull. When he is on official business, he wears a black top hat and black suit top off with his trademark skull cane.

Pokemon he owns: Justice the male Alakazam, a male Gengar, a male Banette, a female Mismagius, a male Dusknoir, and a female Froslass.


	6. The Ranger

**The Ranger**

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any other references that might be use down the line. I only own my OCs and Burning Shadows! Thank you for bearing with me and enjoy!

In a run down bar two miles away from Rustboro City, the usual crowd was drinking among themselves as the bartender was watching the television. It was the news station and the reporter was reporting on the daring rescue operation that took place minutes ago.

"_Poachers and Team Rocket members attacked a nature preserve attempting to steal the rare pokemon that called that place home. Law enforcement were miles away and weren't able to react in time. Everything seemed to be going their way when a lone pokemon ranger stopped them. He and his pokemon defeated them all and capture each of the criminals involve in the situation. We all know him as Harrison, Joshua Harrison. Harrison has been stopping criminals worldwide who threaten pokemon. A remarkable individual who has never failed to capture a criminal. And that's all the news I have for you all, this is Jessica Robert signing out, back to you Tom." _

After the news report finished, the bartender changes the channel to watch sports. As he becomes engross in the game, a firm voice interrupts him.

"Barkeep, give me shot of whiskey."

The bartender turns around and begins to prepare the drink for the individual. He looks the man over who ordered the drink and notices that he wasn't one of the regulars. The man was wearing a green fedora and a matching green cap, a white shirt and green pants. All of the clothing that the man was wearing were smudge with dirt and clay and slightly ragged. The only thing of value seemed to be a rather expensive looking watch and a golden necklace with the golden letters B and S attached to it. When the bartender gives the man the drink, the man downs it just as quickly.

"May I have another barkeep?" asked the man as he sighs with relief.

"Of course," replies the bartender as he pours the man another drink.

"Thank you," said the man before he downs his second glass.

"So, you heard the news? That Harrison guy is something else right?"

"He's alright but the news got it wrong," replies the man as he gestures the bartender to pour him another drink.

"How so?" questioned the bartender as he pours the man another drink.

"Of all the criminals I have gone after, only one evades capture. And she is the worst of the worst," answers the man as he looks up at the bartender.

The bartender couldn't believe his eyes; Joshua Harrison was sitting in his bar talking to him.

"I'm a big fan of yours and the drinks are on me. Oh my, look at me babbling like a fan girl. My name is Hank and it's a pleasure to meet you," spat at the bartender as he extends his hand to Harrison.

"The pleasures all mine," Harrison said as he shook Hanks hand.

"So… do you want to talk about it?" asked Hank as he pours Harrison another drink hoping he would care to share his story.

"Of course, but I'm not going to bored you with the entire story. So, I'll tell you about the latest encounter. It took place five days ago outside of Lilycove City."

_Five days ago…._

Harrison just left Lilycove city as he began his search for the Black Widow. One of the most dangerous criminals he had ever encountered. He has spent two years of his life pursuing her and has come close to catching her but has never closed the deal. But things were going to finally be different. He heard Intel that she was spending time in the Netherlands temple. The best part of it was that she was reported to be injured. Things were finally looking up. As Harrison reached the stones step that led up to the temple, a smile crept upon his face.

"Today is the day the Black Widow goes behind bars."

He begins to run up the steps until he finds himself before the wooden gate that leads into the temple. Taking a few deep breaths, he steps through. He scans the area and sees nothing but an empty temple ground. He reaches for one of his pokeballs but stops when he hears Yoh's voice directed towards him.

"I figured you would pop up sooner or later Harrison. Don't you ever get tired of hunting down Raven?" asked Yoh as he came out from behind a tree.

"I told you before that I won't rest until she is behind bars and pays for her crimes," replies Harrison as he stares down Yoh who calmly stands his ground.

"Well, you are shit out of luck then. She isn't going anywhere." Netherlands spoke as he releases his Froslass.

"That's what you think Netherlands," Harrison said as he releases one of his faithful companions, Warden, his Arcanine.

"Froslass! Use shadow ball!" commanded Yoh.

"Warden, evade with extreme speed and use flamethrower!' barked Harrison.

Froslass shot a shadow ball attack at Warden but misses when he uses extreme speed to evade. He appears behind her releases his flamethrower attack. Froslass screams in pain as the scorching flames hit her.

" Quick, use destiny bond!" ordered Yoh as he saw that he wouldn't be able to beat Harrison in a fair fight.

Froslass began to concentrate through the intense pain she was feeling and launched the attack linking her destiny with Warden. Shortly after, she and Warden faint.

"That was a low blow but it's not going to help you at all. After all, I'm ranked higher than you for a reason and it's because I'm far stronger than you," said Harrison as he recalls his Arcanine and releases another one of his friend, Sheriff, the Houndoom.

"You may be stronger but strength isn't everything," spat back Yoh as he releases his Banette.

"We will see, Sheriff! Use fire spin followed by crunch!"

"Use faint attack!"

Banette disappears and hits Harrison's Houndoom before it could launch his fiery attack. Banette cackles with delight and disappears from sight and reappears in front of Yoh.

"That was a cheap shot but it makes no different. You will loose! Quick attack!"

Yoh stared at Harrison as he issued his command. Sheriff begins to run towards Banette at a blinding speed but goes through Banette due to it being a ghost.

"What were you thinking?" questioned Yoh but realization dawns upon him. "Use grudge!"

Banette turns around and uses its attack before Sheriff bites down upon Banette knocking it out.

"Took you long enough to see what I was up to. How you ever became a member of Burning Shadows is beyond my comprehension," Harrison said as he releases his next pokemon to assists Sheriff. "Come on out Corporal!"

Standing in front of Harrison was his Mightyena and his Ninetales. He began to smile as he realizes he was going to capture Raven but his smile quickly fades as he sees Raven's Honchkrow flying away with her riding it.

"She sure does take her time escaping. Looks like you missed your chance again Harrison. Now if you don't mind, you are trespassing in private property. If you don't want to get into trouble with the law, you better leave before I called them,' Yoh said as he recalled his pokemon and went into his home.

Harrison clenches his fists in anger as he missed his chance once again. And it was all Yoh's fault. If he could have his way, both of them would be locked behind bars for good. He recalls his pokemon and leaves the temple grounds in search of Raven once again.

_Back to the present…._

"That my friend is how this story ends but it's not the end. Now, I must hit the road again and continue my search. Have a good day," Harrison said as he got up and left the bar leaving Hank entrance by his hero who was hunting his greatest villain.

Author notes: Now that we all know who the Ranger, we are now down to the last two members of Burning Shadows. And they are both Illuminate. That's right, we are going to introduce "the Angel" and then the leader of Burning Shadows, Juan Illuminate. Stay tune!

Joshua Harrison

Age: 28

Height: 5'11

Eye color: Jade

Hair color: Maroon

Birthplace: Pacifidlog Town

Personality: Harrison has a strong sense of justice that it could sometimes become misguided. He also has a strong sense of honor and would do whatever it takes to uphold the law. Joshua even considers himself to be a lone hero who must save the world from darkness. When he became a pokemon ranger, he felt complete, as he knew he found his calling. Saving innocent creatures from the evil hands of the men who follow the path of darkness. That was until he met his match in the form of the Black Widow. It has come to the point where he has become obsessed with the idea of locking her away for good.

Accomplishments: Pokemon Ranger and member of Burning Shadows

Appearance: His hair is cut short and is not visible when he wears his green fedora. His clothes are on stained by the elements and he doesn't due much to maintain it clean as he sees no reason for it due to him always braving the elements in his pursuit of justice. Wears a green cape along with a white shirt and green pants. Wears hiking boots that are black in color.

Pokemon: Warden the male Arcanine, Sheriff the male Houndoom, Corporal the female Ninetales, Sergeant the male Mightyena, Knight the male Manectric, Paladin the male Luxray, Admiral the male Vaporeon, and Ranger the female Espeon.


	7. The Dark Angel

**The Dark Angel**

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any other references that might be use down the line. I only own my OCs and Burning Shadows! Thank you for bearing with me and enjoy!

"Where are this month's expense reports?" asked a tall blonde who was going through a mountain of paperwork.

Silence was the answer she received. She waited a moment longer before she repeated her question. After not receiving an answer for the second time, the tall blonde began to search for her boss. Opening the door that led to the large field they conducted their pokemon breeding, she began to scan the area in search of her boss.

"Let's see, she's not by the lake… she's nowhere near the forested area and the rocky terrain. There's only pokemon in the field and nothing near the feeding area… so, she must be with the baby pokemon again," the blonde told herself as she continued her search for her boss.

After reaching the area they designated for the baby pokemon, she quickly spotted her boss checking up on all of the babies. Her boss was truly a unique individual and even more so since she ran an extremely successful breeding company. The blonde coughed loudly in order to get her boss attention. Not getting a response, she coughed even louder.

"Can't you see that I'm busy Sandra, I'll help you with the remodeling tomorrow," said Sandra's boss as she started checking up on a young Vulpix.

"You do realize that we remodel two months ago," stated Sandra as she continues to stare at her boss.

"Really? What day is it?" asked Sandra's boss as she continues to check on the young Vulpix's condition.

"Angel! It's Wednesday, the 21st of April!" Sandra exclaimed.

"Really? I thought it was Thursday and I… No wonder there's any snow. Wait a minute, … I need a vacation," Angel spoke to herself and Sandra at the same time.

"You just need to hire more people to ease the work load around here. Heck, anyone would be better than your brother." Sandra replies as she walks over to Angel and leads her to a chair.

Angel sits down and lets out a sigh and quickly controls the anger that built up inside of her when her brother was mention but fails to contain it. "That idiot is nothing by a lazy bum! The only reason I even hire him is because we need his pokemon! They are in perfect health, experience battlers and he has so many that we can offer a lot more to our clients. I just wish that he actually works and not spend his time going out and doing who knows what?" exclaims Angel as she leans back and relaxes.

"Why don't you confront him about it and give him an ultimatum?" asked Sandra as she looks down at her boss.

"You know, that's not a bad idea. I love it actually! You're a genius! What will I ever do without you?" stated Angel as she sits up.

"Probably disappear under a pile of pokemon because you were working to hard," replies Sandra as she helps Angel stand up.

"Then its settle, I'm going to find my brother and give him my ultimatum," Angel said as she stretches.

"Before you go, where can I find the expense report?" asked Sandra as she stops Angel from running out the door.

Angel eyes widen as she tries to pinpoint the exact location of the expense reports in her mind. Her eyes begin to narrow as she begins to zero into their location in her memories. Rage lights her eyes when she realizes that her brother took it with him to give it a look over.

"I'm going to kill you Juan!" Angel yells as she runs out the door and runs toward Olivine City.

"Guess that answers my question." Sandra replies as she begins to finish what Angel started.

As Angel runs at top speed towards Olivine City she spots a group of kids being bullied by a teenager. Angel slows down as she approaches and notices that one of the kids getting picked on was a friend of hers. Anger flares up within Angel but she manages to contain it as she approaches the troublemaker.

"What's going on here?" Angel asks as she stands in front of the little kids getting picked on.

"Nothing so beat it!" replies the teenage boy as she sizes up Angel.

"Angel, he's trying to force us to trade with him," replies Angel's friend.

Angel looks over at her friend and playfully rub the top her head. "Don't worry Gina, I'll make sure he'll leave you all alone."

"Why don't you mind your own business goth," replies the teenager as he glares at Angel.

"You're an idiot that I will love to teach a lesson too," said Angel as she cracks her knuckles.

"Fine then witch! Let's have a pokemon battle!"

"I thought you would never ask bald patch."

Angel and the teenage boy stand across from one another as the group of small kids watch from the sidelines. Both side stare each other down as they watch each other carefully. The boy smirks as he releases his first pokemon, a Muk.

"You're going to regret ever messing with me!" yells the teenage boy as his Muk poses.

"Whatever," Angel said as she reaches for a pokeball. "I need you! Jacob!"

Angel releases her pokemon and standing before her was her most trusted companion Sandslash. The crowd of kids cheers Angel as she prepares herself for the battle.

"Muk! Attacked that runt with Sludge bomb!" ordered the teenager.

"Jacob! Screw attack!" Angel ordered as she smirks softly.

Jacob jumps up and dives into the soft ground that he was recently standing on as Muk fires off his attack. Muk looks around for his target since his attacked miss as his teenage owner looks around as well but slowly loses his focus due to frustration.

"That's not even a real attack! Stop cheating and fight fair!" yelled the young adult as he glares daggers into Angel.

"I am fighting fair. It's not my fault that you don't have any combination attacks or secret names for strategies. Just deal with it since this fight is over," Angel said as she stretches for the second time today.

"What!" yells the boy but his eyes widen as he watches the scene play out.

Jacob pops out from under Muk spinning at an extremely fast pace slamming into him sending Muk into the air. Angel's Sandslash quickly follows the attack with a Fury attack instantly knocking out Muk. When both pokemon land, Jacob stands over Muk and taunts its owner.

"I won't forget this!" yelled the boy as he recalls his pokemon and runs away.

The group of kids quickly surrounds Angel and Jacob and cheer loudly and thanks her. After shaking each of their hands before they leave, Angel looks down and spots Gina smiling up at her.

"What is it Gina?" asked Angel as she stares down at her friend.

"You were so awesome! I want to be just like you one day!" Gina yells as she hugs Angel.

"It was nothing really," Angel replies as she blushes slightly from the compliment.

"It was something! You took it upon yourself to help those in need. You're like a … hero or something!" Gina exclaim as she looks up at Angel.

"Thanks… How old are you again Gina?" Angel asks her little friend.

"Ten, why do you ask?"

"How would you like to have a part-time job helping me out at my breeding center?" Angel answers with another question.

"I would love too!" Gina screams in joy as her dream slowly begins to come true.

"Let's get your parent's permission first," Angel said as she recalls Jacob and takes Gina's hand.

Angel and Gina head out towards Olivine City unaware that someone was watching the scene unfold. He was standing in the shadows watching Angel battle and was impress by her skill and power but at the same time confuse.

"What role does she play with the white Iris?" the shadowy individual asks himself before he heads out towards Goldenrod City.

Author notes: If you didn't get it sooner, "The Dark Angel" got her name due to the excessive black that she wears. So in short, Dark comes from the excessive black clothing and Angel, well it's her name of course. So, we are finally down to the final member of Burning Shadows. Juan Illuminate, Angel's older brother who also happens to be its current leader. Once I'm through with his introduction, I can finally begin my first ever pokemon story! J Stay tune and please review!

Angel Illuminate

Age: 22

Height: 5'6

Eye color: Black

Hair color: Black with red highlights

Birthplace: Olivine City

Personality: Angel is sort of bi-polar. She's kind and easy going one moment and then she's piss off and rampaging across the countryside terrorizing villagers (mostly due to her brother pissing her off so I guess she really isn't bi-polar just stressed out due to her brother being a pain in her ass). She puts her family and pokemon first before everything else and don't forget she has an extremely strong work ethic. Her love for pokemon has completely taken whole of her life as shown in the story when she lost track of time due. Her breeding center is extremely successful thanks to that and some of it is also due to her and her brother being strong trainers and the years Angel spent traveling researching pokemon.

Accomplishments: Two Johto badges, a member of Burning Shadows and owner of an extremely successful pokemon breeding facility.

Appearance: Her hair is kept long and normally pulled back in a ponytail so it won't get in her way when she's working. She only wears black clothing and when she does dress up, it's still black in color. She does possess the watch and necklace every member of Burning Shadows wear but she keeps the necklace conceal. Well, that's pretty much it.

Pokemon: Jacob the male Sandslash, Kiba the male Charizard, Maverick the male Pikachu, Mai the female Nidoqueen, Black the male Nidoking, Lugi the male Gardevoir, Zack the male Blastoise, Alice the female Venusaur, Taylor the male Sceptile, Bree the female Blaziken, Leila the female Swampert, Vicky the female Masquerain, and a female Fearow by the name of Terra.


	8. Leader

**Leader**

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any other references that might be use down the line. I only own my OCs and Burning Shadows! Thank you for bearing with me and enjoy!

Lighting strikes the ground in quick succession as the roar of thunder deafens all of those who hear it. The wind blows harshly bending trees backwards and those that are not strong enough to withstand it, fly off in different directions. Waves towering over twenty feet crash onto the small island that held two unlucky souls that were caught in the storm. One of them was an extremely athletic woman while the other was a man who had an average build. Both of them were enjoying a relaxing date when the hurricane quickly sprung up on them. They were both frightened and knew that they weren't going to make it out alive. The man looks at the woman and is shocked by what he sees. She is cover in blood but what truly frighten him was that she had no face. Reaching out slowly, the woman begins to speak.

_"How could you let this happened?"_

_ "I didn't know that this was going to happen!" the man replies._

_ "How could you let me die?" _

_ "I was too weak to save you… I'm sorry," the man answers as tears begin to fall._

_ "You forgot me! Didn't you Juan?"_

_ "I never forgot! I never stop searching! I know that you are still alive!" Juan yells as his tears fall in greater quantity. _

_ "Liar! You let me go! You stopped searching! You can't even say my name!"_

_ "I can! It's… It's…. It's…." Juan is baffle by the fact that he can't remember the name of the woman he loves. _

_ "I knew it! You forgot me! Now you will join me in death!" the woman yelled as she lunges at her former lover._

Juan awakes from the nightmare he was having. He looks around and sees that it truly was a dream. Running his right hand across his face and hair, he realizes that he is completely drenched in sweat. Getting out of his bed, he spots the picture that has been haunting him for the past two years. It was of him and his girlfriend, Athena.

"_Athena… The name of the woman who was everything to me, the woman I couldn't save," _Juan thought to himself.

Sighing, Juan gets out of the bed and heads to the bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth. After finishing his morning task, he heads downstairs and spots his younger sister eating breakfast with their mom.

"Good morning!" Juan shouts and he tries to cover up his anxiety.

"About time you woke up you good for nothing bum," his younger sister Angel greets back.

"Angel! Show your brother more respect and good morning son," their mother scolded and kindly returns the morning greeting.

"Thanks mom and don't worry sis, I'm still going to do your insane request so I could keep the job you kindly gave me," Juan says as he pulls himself a seat and pours himself some cereal.

"You better," Angel snaps back before she gathers her things and heads out the door to run her business.

"Gotta love a little sister who's in charge," Juan, harden by sarcasm, states as he adds milk to his cereal.

"I didn't raise no of you to treat each other like this," Juan's mother replies as she smacks him upside his head.

"Ouch! I know ma… It's just that I got something on the back of my mind that won't leave me be," Juan softly spoke as he begins to slowly eat his cereal.

"It's about that girl in picture isn't it?" Juan's mother calmly asked; her gaze not wavering from Juan's sadden face.

"Yes…" Juan slowly answers as he continues to look down at his bowl of cereal.

"If I remember correctly, her name was Athena," Juan's mom said as she continue to look at Juan.

"Yes…" whispers Juan as he continues to eat his breakfast.

"Well, sitting around here and doing nothing isn't going to help. If you truly want to find peace of mind you're going to have to be a man about it and go do what you have to do. So, get off your lazy ass and take care of your business," Juan's mom states as she gets up and heads to the backyard to do some gardening.

Juan continues to stare at the bowl of cereal as he hears his mom leave. His sadden face begins to disappear as his mother's words take hold of him. With his trademark smirk, he downs his breakfast and heads out the door to take care of business.

Michael Kreed was finishing his paperwork when the phone started to ring. He lets it go to voicemail as he goes back to his paperwork. The phone rings again and he repeats the process. It then continues to ring over and over again. Sighing in defeat, he picks up the phone.

"What do you want?" Kreed practically yells.

"What's with the yelling? Had a bad day or something? Man, if this is how you treat your friends, I would hate to be your enemy," the guy on the other end of the line states casually.

"What do you want Juan?" Kreed asks again calmly.

"Much better! I was just calling to find out when we should schedule another meeting for Burning Shadows?" asked Juan as he tries to contain his laughter.

Rubbing his temple, Kreed sighs as he continues too speak, " We could schedule a meeting anytime."

"I know that it's just that we have to schedule it somewhere where Harrison can't try to arrest Raven. I don't want a repeat of what happened last time. I do not want to spend a day in holding again," replies Juan as he shudders at the memory.

"I'll see what I can do," Kreed replies as he hangs up the phone.

Sighing with relief, Michael continues to work on his paperwork. When he is finally down to the last sheet, the phone rings again. Checking the caller id, Kreed's right eye begins to twitch in frustration. Having enough, Kreed grabs the phone and throws it across his office.

Juan looks over his storage boxes as he looks over his pokemon once again. After deciding that he has the perfect team for his journey, he goes to the restroom to check out his outfit. Upon entering the restroom, he heads to the mirrors and looks himself over. He was wearing a basic white t-shirt with his black leather jacket with the initials for Burning Shadows stitched slightly above his right pec. His blue jeans complimented his upper half and his black hiking boots finished off his outfit. Taking a glance at the watch given to him by Michael Kreed, he realizes that he was going to make it to his meeting on time. The only thing that was truly missing from his outfit was the signature golden necklace that every member of Burning Shadows always had on. Sighing to himself, Juan runs his fingers across the area where his necklace used to be before he heads out.

Once again, Juan finds himself in Celadon City as he continues to search for the pokemon that his little sister of his demanded if he wanted to keep his job. He heads towards the game corner but heads to the right and goes into one of the alleyways. Upon reaching the end of the alley, he leans on the brick wall and waits patiently. Ten minutes takes its sweet time to expire that leads Juan to tap his foot in agitation as he continues to wait. Glancing over at the high-tech watch, Juan frowns when he realizes that this is probably the biggest waste of his time but he didn't have the luxury of leaving. If he didn't get this pokemon, he will be out of a job and he needs the money. After all, if you want to go find your supposedly dead ex and then go on dates, you're going to need cash, a heck of a lot of cash. Upon hearing footsteps, Juan looks up and sees a shadowy figure approaching him. When the figure was within the visible light, Juan makes out the individual. He was roughly in his thirty, short black hair and your typical shirt with jean combo. Not something you would expect from a black market dealer that only offered sliver color Eevees.

"Sorry about the wait, I had a phone call that couldn't be sent to voice mail," the man apologetically said as he stood before Juan.

"I wasn't waiting to long," Juan lied, as he stood up straighter.

"So, how did you hear about me?" asked the black market dealer as he eyes Juan suspiciously.

"I got refer to you by a friend of mines. Something about a rain drop caught in a storm or something," Juan replies.

"That must be one heck of a friend if they knew the secret code. By the way, you may call me Incognito," the black market dealer said with a smile upon his face.

"What would've happen if I didn't speak the code word?" asked Juan as a look of fright takes a hold of his face.

"I would've simply stabbed you and slice open one of your arteries," Incognito casually replies as he pulls out the knife and plays with it expertly to emphasize his point.

"Good thing I knew it huh… So, what's it going to run me to get that Eevee off your hands?" Juan asked nervously.

"Two months it would've cost you a quarter of a mil but since I'm under new management" Incognito started but paused to coax Juan to ask him.

"So, what's it going to cost me under this new management?" asked Juan as he braced himself for the reply.

"This is how it goes, if you beat me in a pokemon battle, you get the Eevee free of charge and then I'll make you an offer that no one has ever turned down before," answers Incognito as he walks back thirty feet.

"And what happens if I lose?" asked Juan as he looks his options over.

"It's not as bad as you think. I'll just take your pokemon and go about my business," Incognito casually answers as he releases his first pokemon.

"Guess I better not lose then. So, what are the rules?" Juan asks as he stares down the Hariyama that Incognito sent out.

"I will only use the three pokemon I have in my possession and you can use all of the pokemon you brought with you," Incognito said casually.

"Fine by me but you might end up regretting it… Hellfire! It's time!" Juan shouts as he tosses one of his pokeballs.

Standing before Juan was the leader of his Hoenn team, Hellfire the Blaziken. Flames erupted from its wrists as it chirped with confidence as it stares down the physically stronger and heavier Hariyama. Hellfire looks back at its owner and awaits its orders.

"I'm counting on you to win by using our Alpha Protocol strategy," Juan says as he releases a sigh and crosses his arm.

Hellfire nods signally that it understood its orders. He turns around to face his opponent and releases a sigh as he gets into a stance commonly taken by a practitioner of Jeet Kune do. Hariyama glances at his master and awaits his orders.

"By the look of it, you taught your pokemon martial arts… That's not going to help you in a pokemon battle you know. So, get serious or say goodbye to all of your precious pokemon. Hariyama! Cross chop!" Incognito orders.

Hariyama runs forward crossing its arm to deliver a devastating attack. When it was inches from Juan's Blaziken, it jumps forward. Hellfire vanishes a second before Hariyama delivers the attack and reappears in front of Incognito. Hellfire then unleashes a flamethrower attack that hits Hariyama hard but due to its thick fat ability, it doesn't take to much damage. Hariyama glares at the Blaziken and rage lights its eyes as its opponent crosses its arm and tilts its head.

"Don't let it get to your head, hit it with knock off!" Incognito orders as he glares at Juan who is scratching the back of his head.

Hariyama darts forward as it prepares to deliver a devastating knock off attack on its opponent. Hellfire darts forward as well but jumps over its opponent when it was in range of the attack causing Hariyama to miss. When the Blaziken lands on the floor, he quickly spins around and delivers two solid kicks to its opponent causing the Hariyama to wince in pain but has enough sense to grab its opponent's leg on the second kick.

"Now you have him, seismic toss!" Incognito shouts as he gets into the battle.

Hariyama shouts its content when he spins itself and slams the Blaziken into the concrete floor with its full force.

"See what happens when you don't take this battle seriously! Next time give it an attack instead of standing there watching," Incognito states as he smirks with glee.

"Fine then, Hellfire! Hyper beam!" Juan orders after Incognito makes his comment.

Hellfire jumps to his feet and fires off a hyper beam attack at point blank which sends Hariyama flying towards a wall knocking it out instantly. It then proceeds to walk over to Juan and stands by his side. Incognito glares at Juan as he recalls his pokemon. With a smirk, Incognito releases an Ursaring. Juan replies with a smirk of his own.

"Shadow! It's time!" Juan shouts as he releases a pokemon from his Kanto team, Shadow the Gengar.

Juan's Gengar materializes and begins to floats around him, as its gaze never leaves the Ursaring that is roaring with confidence. Shadow then proceeds to chuckle as it finally lands in front of the Ursaring.

"Don't let that punk mess with you! Hit it with aerial ace!" commanded Incognito as he shakes with anticipation.

Incognito's Ursaring disappears with a blur and hits Shadow with outstanding force launching it towards the wall. With a smirk, Shadow phases through the wall and reappears behind Ursaring. It proceeds to laugh causing the Ursaring to turn around to only get blasted by a thunderbolt attack.

"Shadow! Keep up the good work and continue with the mind games strategy," Juan shouts as he practically ordered his Gengar to have ghostly fun.

"Don't let that pile of gas get to you, hit it with rock slide!" Incognito shouts as he watches the match with eager eyes.

Ursaring roars as it throws a series of concrete rocks at his ghastly opponent who disappears under the rainstorm of rocks. An eerie silence fills the alley as each side waits to see what will happen next. After another moment of silence passes, laughter fills the alley. The Ursaring looks around for the source of the noise when Shadow pops up in front of him and releases a hypnosis attack. Shortly after, Ursaring falls to the ground sound asleep. Shadow smirks as it begins to use dream eater follow by nightmare. After moments of frighten whimpers of fear coming from Incognito's Ursaring, silence fills the alley, as Ursaring is unable to continue.

"That's two for two kid, you really are something else but this is not over by a long shot. Come on out Cacturne!" Incognito shouts as he recalls his Ursaring before he releases his last pokemon.

"Nice choice but it falls short compare to what you are going to face now… Drake! It's time!" said Juan as he releases his third pokemon.

What materialized before Juan was one of the strongest species of pokemon in the world. It was a dragon from Sinnoh and it was a proud member of Juan's Sinnoh team, it was Drake the Garchomp. The smile on Incognito's face quickly vanishes as he stares at the pokemon that was just released. If it was as strong as the kid's last two pokemon, he knew he didn't stand a chance. Incognito ordered his pokemon to attack but the battle that proceeded as he envisions it. All the attacks Cacturne landed on the Garchomp were simply shrugged off, and with one mighty flamethrower dragon claw combo, the fight was over. Incognito returns his Cacturne and smiles as he watches the kid return all of his pokemon. He then walks up to the kid and tosses him a silver color pokeball.

"That was simply amazing kid, you really are something else," Incognito simply states.

"Thanks and is this the Eevee?" Juan asks as he inspects the pokeball before he clips it on the slot on his belt where a sixth pokeball needed to be.

"That's correct kid. Your Eevee is in there. So, do you want to become a part of history?" Incognito asks Juan after he answered the kid's question.

"Is this part of the offer that you mention before the battle?" Juan asks Incognito.

"Yes it is," Incognito replies.

"I'm not interested," Juan simply answers.

"But you didn't let me finish," Incognito starts but is cut off by Juan.

"Still not interested," said Juan as he begins to walk.

"You really are something else kid. Before you leave, what does those initials on your jacket mean?" asked Incognito as he inspects those initials with great interest.

"It's a secret… Why do you ask?" Juan questions.

"Thought I saw it somewhere before… Must be my imagination," Incognito replies as he lets Juan leave the alley.

Author notes: Finally! I finished my introductions for my characters starring in my first ever pokemon fanfic! All of the members of Burning Shadows have been introduce and each one has left an impression on the world or someone else for that matter. If you didn't realized it, some of my introductions had a little something in them that hinted what was going to happen in the next story. I think it's safe to say that each of my introductions did. Anywho, thank you all for reading and keep an eye out for my first ever pokemon fanfic, "The last dance". I loved that title! Stay tune and please review!

Juan Illuminate

Age: 25

Height: 5'11

Eye color: Black

Hair color: Black

Birthplace: Olivine City

Personality: Juan is pretty down to earth but finds himself in predicaments that force him to weigh his options carefully. He's also the type that would let something bother him for a rather long time. He takes his time to do things and needs a push in the right direction so he could do what he has to do. He also takes responsibilities for his actions and puts others needs before his own. Not only that, but he tries to be a peacekeeper and when it comes to pokemon battles, he could get arrogant and tends to take them lightly.

Accomplishments: Four Johto badges, three Kanto badges, all eight Hoenn badges and one of the two founding members of Burning Shadows.

Appearance: There's not much to say that wasn't mention in the story but he does tend to wear boots a lot. His favorite color is red but rarely wears it as a primary color for his outfits. Tends to wear short sleeves shirts and only has one leather jacket which happens to be the one he was wearing. He only owns one belt and it happens to be black. His hair is short and tends to be comb down. That's pretty much it.

Pokemon: Johto team- Dark Knight a male Espeon, Mer a female Quagsire, Celes a female Noctowl, Hercules a male Mamoswine, Flash a male Ampharos, and Samus a female Typhlosion. Kanto team- Phoenix the male Pidgeot, Thor the male Raichu, Shadow the male Gengar, Maria the female Gyarados, Cain the male Arcanine, and Magician the male Venusaur. Hoenn team- Crab Lord the male Crawdaunt, Psy the female Gardevoir, Creed the female Manectric, Taki the female Aggron, Slade the male Salamence, and Hellfire the male Blaziken. Sinnoh team- Talon the male Staraptor, Ariel the female Floatzel, Luz the female Luxray, Kraid the male Bastiodon, Drake the male Garchomp, and Gaia the male Torterra.


End file.
